A Different Angle
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Iris is insecure. Insecurity drove her mad. X's smugness was just the cherry on top. X/Zero and previous Iris/Zero.


Iris was the last thing I heard on that faithful day. The last moments huh? This is how it is. I knew The start of my relationship with Zero was probably the happiest point of my existence up until that point. It was like a dream come true when we'd gotten together. I loved him. Even now I still do. Maybe there's a bit of spite, But...he'll always have my heart. I remember the months before then. I remember when I had first met Zero. I was a navigator. Not yet a Pilot. Brother and I had just got imported into Maverick Hunter headquarters. When I had first seen Zero it was like nothing I'd ever seen.

I was sitting at the navigation desk. The commander just in formed me that a group of Maverick hunters would be returning and I was supposed to check them into the system and make sure the mission got checked off. I nodded in agreement. Apparently it was Zero's unit that was coming back. I had heard stories about the legendary Zero. When I pictured him in my head I pictured some really huge reploid with lots of power. So I wasn't too concerned when I was supposed to check in this unit. But when I first heard his voice my heart pounded. I knew I had to find out who it came out of. When he walked up I didn't look away from the screen. But as soon as I heard his voice I instantly looked up. When I looked up I was completely taken away by Zero.

He was absolutely perfect. Something about his red and his hair just popped out at me. I couldn't move for a second. His blue eyes stared up at me. I knew then that I'd seen something beautiful. Then he spoke.

"Excuse me. Can you check in my unit? Miss...?" Zero started. I then finished his sentence.

"Iris. My name is Iris." I replied back fastly. Zero smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Zero said casually. I felt my face lit up. I was starting to get more and more nervous. Like a jittery school girl. Which is pretty much what I was at that point. After it was taken care of Zero disappeared leaving an impression on me that I couldn't forget. He was cool. I thought about him randomly in the time before I saw him again. After that I made it a point to get out my shell and talk to him. Turns out most of the legends were wrong. He wasn't just some hardcore dude who was an S class hunter. He was a great guy. He showed me attention and started seeking me out after a while. Our friendship grew. I had hope that maybe...I could be with Zero. The way I longed to be. But as I spent more time with Zero. There was one thing that always bothered me. Always got in my way. A certain Megaman X.

As it was famously known in the headquarters X and Zero were best friends. Everyone knew it. They spent a lot of time together. Well I had been cutting in lately. Spending more and more time with Zero. I had met X a few times. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Somehow there was a small irritation inside of me. I'd known somehow that there was tension between us. This instinctive feeling I got every time he was with Zero and I wasn't. It made me feel like I had lost somehow. What's worse is that I had no reason to hate him.

He was nice to me. He was cute. Too cute. Maybe that was the problem. I was jealous of X. He could always make Zero smile. Or vice versa. They had the ideal friendship. Where did I fit into that? Where did I place next to X in Zero's heart? I was insecure for the longest of time until the day happened. Zero asked me to be his girlfriend. The unthinkable happened. It was like a cute little fairy tail. Except with Robots and Mavericks all over the place. Still it was undeniably romantic I was in love.

At first I could tell that I had beaten X. I was secretly proud to win our silent battle. The love that triumphed the friendship. It felt good and at some points I slightly rubbed it in. I had started seeing less of X. I had no rival. I had won. At least I thought. In the back of my mind there were still doubts. But every time Zero and I embraced they all vanished. I never brought up how I felt about X to Zero. It wouldn't end good. I knew that much.

The months went by. I was happy. So happy. Too happy. Nothing is that perfect. Real life never works out that good. It was like glass ready to be shattered at any point. It was a random day of the week. I had gone to see Zero because he got back from a mission. I knocked on his door. When he opened it. He looked...different in some way. Something was gone from his face that was usually there upon looking at me. The expression.

Something was different. Zero stood and looked at me from the doorway. He spoke.

"Iris...I...want to be alone right now." Zero said. I looked at him. I saw that there was nothing I could do for him. I'd only get in the way. So I decided in my head to let him be. I wanted to ask what was wrong...but something told me it wasn't something he was ready to talk about. This was a change from regular Zero. Zero never let his emotions keep him in a rut. Which is why I knew something serious happened. I wanted to ask. I need to asked.

"Zero...are you?" I started. Zero cut me off.

"I'm fine. At least I will be. I'm sorry Iris." Zero said with a slight smile.

"Why're you sorry?" I asked slightly confused.

"It's nothing...I'll talk to you tomorrow." Zero responded. I nodded.

"Okay." I replied. I walked back to my living space and laid and looked at the ceiling. Zero. What was on his mind and why couldn't he share it with me? There was a strange feeling going through my head at that point. I never assumed that my old doubts would come back. but they started to creep back. I became paranoid in the next weeks.

Zero was unusual. We didn't spend as much time together as usual. Instead he did mission after mission. As if purposely avoiding me. The doubt spread throughout my mind. Why was this happening? Zero was just fine the other day. He was avoiding me I knew it. Was he punishing himself or...was it out of guilt? What had he done wrong. Nothing. Not to my knowledge. Suddenly one thing spread through my mind. X.

X was cute. X was always there. X was my rival. What if...? No I couldn't think like that. What if Zero...what if...No. I didn't want to think about it. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. It was driving me insane. I had kept it all to myself for a about a month. The only thing Zero and I did together in that time is having random conversations and kisses. Everything was all off. I had randomly started observing X.

When X came into the room, Zero's face lit up. I could see the changes. But I kept ignoring them. There was no way I'd let go of this relationship. Never. Not until the end. He was mine. This was a battle now. I wouldn't lose. I couldn't.

I had tried to get closer and closer to Zero during that time. X didn't seem to care in the least. Like he was silently telling me no matter what I did Zero would be his. I didn't want to believe it. I had tried so hard but all X did...all he did...was just be there. It irritated me to no end. The jealousy built up more and more.

To the point of bitter hate. The worst part. X just remained the same. It boiled my blood. No matter how hard I tried. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. A pain grew it my heart. I was losing. I knew it. But still I kept forward.

The finishing blow to my heart was the moment I saw it for myself. A hug a straight up hug. Right in front of me. That embrace had so much passion in it. Passion that used to be reserved for me. It was right then and there I accepted my loss. It drove me insane. X had ruined everything.

I wanted vengeance but I knew I could never take it. I'd never do it. At least that's what I thought.

I played the pretend game for a few more months until finally I hadn't known what I was doing anymore. I was going through the odd and strange motions of living life like normal. What was I doing and where was I going. I knew who I was but everything I did was consumed with jealousy of what I wanted but couldn't have.

I knew that I was different from X and I could never get there but I honestly didn't want to accept it.

I knew that the end was near.

Then there was that faithful day. Zero called me up to the garden roof at headquarters. I was hoping for the best but I knew it would be the worst. The break up.  
I had pretended to be alright with everything. I pretended to still want to be friends. I knew I could never be his friend. I don't want to be friends. I wanted more than that. Still I let him pass. As soon as I was alone I'd cried my eyes out for hours realising all of the feelings I had kept bottled up. It was a wierd feeling. The sadness seeped in. When I had finally stopped crying it was like I had changed in someway.

Something changed. I knew it. I didn't think too hard on it. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to be different. I wanted to change.  
It got harder and harder trying to live life like it used to be. Somewhere I lost it. Lost myself. All that was left were my inner horrid ambitions. I felt disgusting.

Is this what it feels like to turn Maverick? When had I lost control? Was X really to blame? All these questions lingered in my head. As I slowly spiraled more and more out of control. Zero couldn't tell. No one could. Not even my own brother. Hell I bet he was turning maverick too.

Now I'm here. At my end. Fighting the one I love. It all ends. The last thing I hear is Iris.

X had won in the end.

The end.

* * *

**This story came from a bedtime story I told my little brother (Who is 6) and my homie I was on the phone with at the time. It was about X and Zero sneaking around giving each other "Hugs" One day X stopped Zero in between a "Hug" and asked if he "Hugs" Iris the same way. Then they get into a argument and Zero breaks up with Iris. Then Iris proceeded to go crazy and try to beat up X. Which didn't go over too well. Then X tried to call Axl. But he was in the past getting the D from Rock. Long story short. I wanted to write how Iris must've felt getting her man took. Yes my bed time stories I tell my little bro are badass. Also very graphic. But the little dude loves every second of it.**

**Welp this is about it.**

**One more thing.**

**SONO CHI NO SADAME...JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO. (I was listening to that while I was writing this.)**

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is that shit.**


End file.
